M'gann M'orzz (Injustice 2)
|} "Do not judge me by actions of my people." About Miss Martian *'Injustice 2 (Bio):' "One of the last remaining Martians in existence, M'gann M'orzz (more commonly known by her Earth name Megan Morse) has returned to Earth with a vengeance. Upon hearing of her mentor's, Martian Manhunter, death at the hands of tyrannical Superman and his allies, M'gann dawns her Miss Martian title to bring down the remnants of the Regime and restore her sister planet to glory." *'Injustice 2 (Ending):' "TBA" Appearance Her character model is based on her CW's Supergirl TV series appearance. IMG_1283h.JPG|Miss Martian base IMG_1286.PNG|Gear options IMG_1288.JPG|Gear options IMG_1291.JPG|Gear options IMG_1290.JPG|Gear options IMG_1285.JPG|Gear options IMG_1287.PNG|Gear options IMG_1289.PNG|Gear options IMG_1292.JPG|Gear options IMG_1284.JPG|Gear options IMG_1296.JPG|Gear options IMG_1298.JPG|Gear options IMG_1297.JPG|Gear options IMG_1303.JPG|Gear options IMG_1294.JPG|Gear options IMG_1301.JPG|Gear options Saturn_Queen.jpg|Gear options Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Phase Shift:' Miss Martian propels herself through the opponent, phasing them into the air where they then helplessly fall to the ground. This can also be done in air. (I2) *'Underdog:' Miss Martian phases through the ground, and reappears with a devastating uppercut from under the opponent. The meter burn version has her shoot the opponent with her heat vision to create space. (I2) *'Martian Ball:' Miss Martian telekinetically contorts her opponent into a painful ball and throws them back. The meter burn version squeezes the opponent for a slightly longer time for more damage. (I2) *'Martian Lift:' Miss Martian telekinetically lifts her enemy into the air before slamming them down on their neck. (I2) *'Meditate:' Miss Martian levitates in a meditation stance to channel all of her psionic energy for a short time. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces her Levitate. **'Psionic Ball,' a slow traveling projectile that drains meter on contact and absorbs any projectiles in its path. **'Psionic Release,' a burst of energy that consumes any projectile, giving her a health boost. (I2) *'Trance:' Miss Martian uses her mind control to stun the opponent for a short time. (I2) Other Moves *'Grab:' Miss Martian telekinetically throws the opponent on the ground, hovering over them, and drags them across the arena before throwing them behind her. (I2) *Abilities: (Injustice 2) **'Quick Phase:' Miss Martian quickly phases forward to either close space or switch sides with the opponent. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Phase Shift. **'Low Beam:' Miss Martian fires a burst of heat vision at her opponent, causing a small explosion at their feet. The meter burn version has her drag the heat vision across the ground towards his opponent, causing multiple bursts of heat from the beams. Meter burning again will cause a pop up. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Psionic Orb:' Miss Martian forms an orb of pure psionic energy that detonates after a short while and staggers the opponent, if connected. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a close range orb. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a far range orb. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Psionic Erupt:' Miss Martian summons a powerful beam of telekinetic energy that erupts from the ground, blasting the opponent upward. Pressing back quickly after the doing the attack's input, will summon a close beam. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, will summon a far beam. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Psionic Trap:' Miss Martian summons a psionic energy trap on the ground that disables the opponent's ability to jump. Pressing back quickly after the doing the attack's input, will spawn a close trap. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, will spawn a far trap. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Psionic Disabler:' Miss Martian forms a psionic energy orb that disables the opponent's ability to block. Pressing back quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a close range orb. Pressing forward quickly after doing the attack's input, forms a far range orb. Requires 2 Ability Slots. **'Charge:' Miss Martian flies straight at her opponent at a high speed to hit them with her fists. This move can also be performed in the air. Requires 1 Ability Slot. **'Suspend:' Miss Martian telekinetically leaves the opponent in a paralyzed state in the air. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Martian Lift. **'Density Shift:' Miss Martian makes her skin denser through three levels, with damage increasing throughout level. Level 1: granted a damage boost while losing her ability of dashing, Level 2: granted two hits of armor while losing her ability to jump, Level 3: take less damage for slower walk speed. Requires 1 Ability Slot. Replaces Stealthy Martian. Traits *'Stealthy Martian:' Miss Martian disappears from the arena and is granted a small damage boost to any attack landed while invisible. Although her body will slightly distort the light and denote her position, if the button is held down for some time, she will become completely invisible. She also becomes invulnerable to all projectiles as well. (I2) Super Moves *'Last Daughter of Mars:' Miss Martian, from mid-air, releases a psionic blast to stun the opponent and activate her Super Move. She then proceeds to trap her opponent in her mind, in a memory of the Martian Civil War. As they fall down into the war zone, Miss Martian turns herself into a serpent-humanoid and wraps herself around the opponent, squeezing them tightly before striking them twice with her claws and unwrapping herself. She finishes by returning to her form and kicking them down to the battlefield, only to be caught in the middle of the two factions' collision, which returns them to the arena. (I2) Trivia *Though she borrows a few basic and special moves from Martian Manhunter, she does not play much like her uncle. *Legendary Gear: TBA Additional Details Customization: *Base stats: **Strength: 1000 **Ability: 1150 **Defense: 1055 **Health: 950 *Gear (Simplified): **Head. **Chest. **Arms. **Legs & Shoes. **Accessory: Cape. **Abilities **Alternate Colors (Primary/Secondary/Contrast): ***'Manhunter' (Red/Blue/White), Manhunter - Alternate (Blue/Red/White) ***'Daughter of Mars' (Light Green/Red/Green), Daughter of Mars - Alternate (Dark Red/Light Green/Light Red) ***'White Martian' (White/Red/Light Blue), White Martian - Alternate (White/Blue/Light Red) ***'Titan' (Black/Red/Blue), Titan - Alternate (Black/Blue/Red) ***'Saturn Girl' (Red/White/Yellow), Saturn Girl - Alternate (Light Green/White/Yellow) ***'God' (Gold/Peach/White), God - Alternate (Silver/Peach/White) ***'Demon' (Black/Dark Gray/Light Gray), Demon - Alternate (Dark Gray/Black/Dark Red) Character Select Screen: *When both characters are ready, she releases a psionic shockwave to the opponent's face. In game: *Intro: **When she speaks first, she walks in invisible and slowly reveals herself as she says her line; (the opponent says their line); then she does a quick spin around, feet slightly off the ground, and gets into her fighting stance as she says her second line. **When she speaks second, she floats down in her mediation stance with psionic energy all around her and multiple arms coming out of her back; (the opponent says their line); she then has her arms recede into her back and gets out of her mediation pose as she says her line; (then the opponent says their second line). *When she wins a round, she psychically says a line to the opponent or she morphs into the opponent then morphs back. *Clash Win: She punches them back with elongated arms. *Outro: She grows a second head and stretches her arms out towards the fourth wall. See Also M'gann M'orzz/Gameplay M'gann M'orzz/Quotes M'gann M'orzz/Gear Category:Venommm Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Power Users Category:Injustice 2